vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Iron Butt Association Deutschland
Die Iron Butt Association Germany (IBA Germany) ist der offizielle "verlängerte Arm" der Iron Butt Association in Deutschland. Die Iron Butt Association (IBA) ist mit weltweit über 50.000 Mitgliedern eine exklusive Gruppe von Motorradfahrern, die sich dem Sport des sicheren Motorrad Langstreckenfahrens verschrieben hat. Einer der populärsten Slogans ist "The World is Our Playground"! Entstehung und Historie der IBA Der Ursprung der IBA liegt in den USA. Dort wurde sie 1984 zur Abhaltung der Iron Butt Rally ins Leben gerufen. Vor 1993 beurkundete die IBA noch keine „1000-in-1 Rides“. Bis dahin wurden interessierte Fahrer an andere Organisationen verwiesen, was sich bald als Fehler herausstellte. Einige Organisationen versprachen Rides mit Beurkundungen, die es gar nicht gab und andere nahmen zwar das Geld vom Fahrer, verschickten aber nicht die versprochenen Auszeichnungen. Im Laufe der Zeit häuften sich die Anfragen und Bitten aber derart, dass man schließlich einwilligte, dieses für eine Auswahl von Langstrecken-Fahrten zu tun. Zu dieser Zeit arbeitete die IBA eng mit Les Martin von der California Motorcycle Touring Association (CMTA) im Bereich von Beurkundungen von Rides in Kalifornien, Nevada und Oregon zusammen. Bei der CMTA wurde der SaddleSore mit "1000 Meilen in 24 Stunden" und der Bun Burner mit "1500 Meilen in 36 Stunden" beurkundet. 1993 kündigte Les Martin seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand an. Der Gedanke, dass die große Geschichte der SaddleSore und Bun Burner damit in Vergessenheit geraten könnte, machte die Verantwortlichen der IBA unglücklich und sie sprachen mit Les Martin darüber. Es brauchte nur wenige Minuten, bis er sich dazu entschloss, die Namen "SaddleSore" und "Bun Burner" der Iron Butt Association zu stiften. Die IBA modifizierte die Namen ganz geringfügig, SaddleSore wurde zu "SaddleSore 1000" (1000 Meilen in 24 Stunden) und Bun Burner wurde zu "Bun Burner 1500" (1500 Meilen in 36 Stunden). Zur selben Zeit wurde der "Bun Burner GOLD" (1500 Meilen in 24 Stunden) definiert, weil so viele Fahrer diese Fahrt bereits seit Anfang der 80er Jahre "inoffiziell" dokumentiert hatten. Les Martin gilt ein großer Dank verbunden mit der Hoffnung, die Qualität und die Tradition dieser beiden Rides, denen er sich so viele Jahre seines Lebens gewidmet hat, fortsetzen zu können. Mittlerweile gibt es rund um den Globus tausende von begeisterten Mitgliedern, weshalb die IBA in vielen Ländern „Vertretungen“ hat. Entstehung und Historie der IBA Germany e.V. Neben anderen Ländern auf der Welt wurde auch in Deutschland die besondere Art des Motorrad Langstreckenfahrens immer populärer. Die ersten Deutschen, die sich ihre Rides zertifizieren lassen wollten, mussten dies direkt in den USA oder in Finnland durchführen lassen; später kam UK dazu. Schon lange nahm ein Fahrer aus Deutschland regelmäßig an der legendären Ur-Rally in den USA, der Iron Butt Rally, teil: Gerhard. M. Krüger, was schon durch seine niedrige Mitgliedsnummer (193) ausgedrückt wird. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er 2010 von Michael Kneebone aufgefordert wurde, die Verantwortung für die IBA in Deutschland zu übernehmen. Durch die besonderen Haftungsumstände in Deutschland wurde die IBA Germany als eingetragener Verein gegründet. Die IBA Germany ist ebenfalls autorisiert, die Prüfung und Beurkundung der IBA Rides, sowie die Vergabe der IBA Mitgliedsnummern durchzuführen. Bereits im ersten Jahr wurde die erste German Butt Rally (vom 10. bis 12. September 2010) erfolgreich mit 32 Fahrern durchgeführt. 2011 folgte die erste Magic 12 (12 Stunden Rally) und über 400 zertifizierte Rides. Die Organisation Die IBA kennt keine Mitgliedschaft im traditionellen Sinne: es gibt keine Vereinsstatuten und keine Jahresbeiträge! Um Mitglied in der IBA zu werden, muss man erfolgreich einen sogenannten IBA Certificate Ride absolvieren; mindestens 1000 Meilen (1610 km) in 24 Stunden. Diejenigen, die bei Rallyes mitarbeiten oder sie unterstützen erhalten ebenfalls den Mitgliedschaftsstatus. Zusätzlich zu den Rides, gibt es weltweit eine große Vielfalt an Veranstaltungen und Treffen. Aber Eines haben alle gemeinsam: die Herkunft der Fahrer und der Ort der Austragung haben auf die Ereignisse keinerlei Einfluss! Dennoch unterliegen die jeweiligen Rides und Veranstaltungen zum Teil sehr strengen Regularien. Rides und Veranstaltungen Die wohl bemerkenswerteste Veranstaltung ist die Iron Butt Rally tm, bei der alle 2 Jahre quer durch die USA in 11 Tagen 11.000+ Meilen zurückgelegt werden. Weltweit bietet die IBA folgende „Standard-Rides“: * SaddleSore 1600Ktm (mind. 1.600 Kilometer in max. 24 Stunden), * SaddleSore 1000tm (mind. 1.000 Meilen in max. 24 Stunden), * Bun Burner 1500tm (mind. 1.500 Meilen in max. 36 Stunden), * Bun Burner 2500Ktm (mind. 2.500 Kilometer in max. 36 Stunden), * Bun Burner Goldtm (mind. 1.500 Meilen in max. 24 Stunden), * Bun Burner 2500K Goldtm (mind. 2.500 Kilometer in max. 24 Stunden), * SaddleSore 2000tm (mind. 2.000 Meilen in max. 48 Stunden), * SaddleSore 3000tm (mind. 3.000 Meilen in max. 72 Stunden), * SaddleSore 5000tm (mind. 5.000 Meilen in max. 120 Stunden), * 10/10ths Challengetm (10 aufeinanderfolgende 1.000 Meilen pro Tag) * und den nahezu unmöglich beizutretenden 100K Clubtm (100.000 Meilen oder mehr in einem Jahr). In Nordamerika kommen unter anderem diese „Spezial-Rides“ hinzu: * 50CCtm (IBA USA: Coast to Coast in max. 50 Stunden), * National Parks Tour Master Traveler Awardtm (besuche 50 Nationalparks in mindestens 25 Bundesstaaten), * … Europa bietet folgende „Spezial-Rides“ und Veranstaltungen: * N-G 72 (IBA Finnland: Nordkap – Gibraltar oder umgekehrt in max. 72 Stunden), * End to End (IBA UK: von Land's End in Cornwall nach John O' Groats in Schottland in max. 24 Stunden), * Brit Butt Rally (36 Stunden-Rally der IBA UK), * … Die IBA Germany bietet folgende „Spezial-Rides“ und Veranstaltungen: * 16/24 (16 Bundesländer in max. 24 Stunden), * 4 Corners Germany (die 4 äußersten Ecken Deutschlands auf dem Festland in max. 24 Stunden), * German Butt Rally (24 Stunden-Rally im 2-Jahresabstand der IBA Germany) * R2E („Ride to eat“: fahren, essen, quatschen, weiterfahren; regelmäßig an wechselnden Orten in Deutschland) * R4E („Ride for eat“: fahren, essen, quatschen, ruhen, weiterfahren; regelmäßig an wechselnden Orten in Europa) * … IBA Certificate Rides Die IBA stellt eine Vielzahl zertifizierter Fahrten (IBA Rides) zur Verfügung. Diese Rides müssen nach bestimmten Richtlinien durchgeführt und dokumentiert werden. Nach erfolgreicher Prüfung der Dokumente durch die IBA erhält der Fahrer eine Urkunde und sofern er noch nicht hat, die IBA Mitgliedschaft. Grundlagen Die IBA veröffentlicht eine Vielzahl von Dokumenten über die Iron Butt Rally und über Langstrecken-Ausdauer-Motorradfahren, wie z.B. unser beliebteste Dokument "Archive of Wisdom" (die 29 Tipps), welches eine Liste von Tipps über Motorrad Langstreckenfahren enthält - geschrieben von unseren langjährigen, erfahrenen Fahrern. Die IBA Richtlinien zur Durchführung der SaddleSore und Bun Burner sind auf den Internetseiten der IBA zu finden. Weblinks * Iron Butt Association's web presence * Iron Butt Rally * Iron Butt Association Germany - Internetseite Quellennachweise * Iron Butt Association's web presence * Iron Butt Rally * Iron Butt Association Germany - Internetseite Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }}